Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:ENTERPRISE CVN-65 Seal.jpg Image has not been cited or possibly given the proper credit, not even sure it was seen. --Alan del Beccio 22:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *'Cite' or replace -- don't keep this revision (i.e. delete) –unless it can be linked back to a site or artist.. (an image from an official source, under certain conditions, would be fair use as a federal form of insignia/identification) -- Captain MKB 02:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Delete - While the image is the official seal for the ship (As seen in various uses, while not exactly as appears here but enough to see it is the same form, http://www.enterprise.navy.mil) it does not appear anywhere in . -- Kooky 02:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Forgotten posts Image:Ronald D. Moore.jpg Image:NASA logo.png Cid marked these for deletion back in October, thought I would post them today. --Alan del Beccio 05:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :I do not know about the Ronald Moore image, but I do know that Cid withdrew the NASA logo image as a candidate for deletion; he and I had a long debate about whether to delete it or not, with him defending its presence. He apparently therefore forgot to remove the notice.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::The first was withdrawn because a properly licensed version was uploaded in its place. So, both can be removed from here. -- Sulfur 19:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Actor images Image:T-James Read.jpg Image:Stephen Root.jpg Image:Mona Grudt.jpg Image:Pauldooleypublicdomain.jpg Image:Lawrence Krauss.jpg Image:Kipleigh.jpg Image:Brock Peters (1927-2005).jpg potential issues with copyrights. --Alan del Beccio :Delete. I doubt we have permission to use either of these images. They're also not necessary and can open up a huge can of worms -- imagine having images for every guest actor in addition to images of their characters! o_O --From Andoria with Love 00:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Added more, and the like. --Alan del Beccio 06:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Uncited prop images ;Keep: Image:Spock's headband, Christie's.jpg Image:Satan's Robot, IAW.jpg ;Delete: Image:5847-1fe.jpg|Image:5847-1fe.jpg Image:Hypospray 23rdC.jpg|Image:Hypospray 23rdC.jpg Image:Horizon model.jpg|Image:Horizon model.jpg Image:Phaser.jpg|Image:Phaser.jpg Image:Phaserrifles2373ENH.png|Image:Phaserrifles2373ENH.png Image:Klingdisrup.jpg|Image:Klingdisrup.jpg Image:Ds9-yeager.jpg‎|Image:Ds9-yeager.jpg‎ Image:Yeager rear.jpg|Image:Yeager rear.jpg These images are all uncited, some for almost 4 years. I'm not questioning their validity as much as I am their source, and whether or not we are allowed to use them here. Besides several could be replaced with actual screencaps. --Alan del Beccio 06:43, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded the Spock's Headband and Satan's Robot images. I cited sources for the images. I put the fairuse template on them. I didn't fill out the new template that later replaced the old one. The images are specifically used on pages about those auctions, and used to represent specific items in those auctions. One is one of thousands in the Christie's catalog and the other is one of 18 thousand and counting in the IAW catalog. Credit is given. Doesn't diminish their ability to sell these items or similar items in the future, probably helps it. It's as fair use as any cap from a comic strip or book. --Bp 18:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, forgot the Keep, for Spock's Headband and Satan's Robot. -Bp 18:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I realize you did with those Christies items, but they were still showing up on the Category:Memory Alpha pages needing citation along with the rest of the images posted here. --Alan del Beccio 18:49, 10 February 2008 (UTC)